This invention relates to improvements in telescopes, and is more particularly concerned with a pedestal-mounted reflecting-type telescope suitable for terrestrial and celestial use.
In the case of most conventional telescopes intended for celestial use, the user is caused to assume an uncomfortably awkward position because of the inconvenient location of the eyepiece or viewing lens and the fact that the position of said lens changes in the course of tracking movement of the telescope. In those instances where the viewing lens is mounted to that extremity of the telescope which is uppermost or lowermost during use, the telescope is generally of considerable length, causing problems in storage and utilization.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a telescope which does not require the user to assume an uncomfortably awkward viewing position.
It is a further object to provide a telescope of the aforesaid nature requiring less storage and operating space.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a highly stable telescope of the aforesaid nature which enables the user to observe celestial or terrestial objects from the same stationary position in comfort.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.